In general, a lamp refers to an apparatus which supplies or adjusts light for a specific purpose. As a light source of lamps, an incandescent bulb, a fluorescent lamp, a neon lamp, etc. may be used, and a light emitting diode (LED) is used now.
The LED is a device that converts an electrical signal into infrared or visible light using compound semiconductor characteristics, and does not use harmful materials, such as mercury, differently from a fluorescent lamp, and thus scarcely cause environmental contamination. Further, the LED has a longer lifespan than an incandescent bulb, a fluorescent lamp, and a neon lamp. Further, as compared to an incandescent bulb, a fluorescent lamp, and a neon lamp, the LED has small power consumption, excellent visibility and low glare due to high color temperature thereof.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.